Melding Minds
by TFPKOFanGirl
Summary: A new device has been uncovered, but the Autobots lose it, at a price. What will happen when two opposites in the Autobot base get their minds switched with one another? Hilarious Outcomes of course! Read on and Find out what shall become of the two. Co-written with my sister.
1. Chapter 1

Melding Minds

**Whaaaat?**

**So, finally after months of talking, I got my sister to watch Transformers Prime, and finally after mor talking, she decided to write a fanfiction with me! YES! And who says nagging doesn't work? We'll be doing every other chapter, this one's mine and the next is her's and so on. EnJOY!"**

* * *

"Ratchet, you called." Optimus said, walking into the main hanger.

"I did, another relic signal has been unearthed." Optimus stood in silence, looking at the coordinates that blinked on the monitor. Nodding he walked towards the ground-bridge. "I'll get the bridge ready."

"Sweet! Another one!?" Miko yelled as she jumped out of Bulkheads alt-form, finally back from her time at detention. "Can I come with!?"

"As before, Miko, it is not safe." Just as Optimus said that, Bumblebee and Arcee drove up with their charges after a short time of toy car racing. The two moved from their rides and looked up to the Prime. "Everyone, get ready to roll out."

"Awwww, please! I promise I won't touch anything; I just wanna take a few pics!" She pulled out her pink phone and took a picture of the towering mech before her to emphasize her point.

"Oh, no no no, you heard, Optimus, Miko. There's no way we're letting you through that portal." Ratchet stepped before her and added another word under his breath. "Again."

She pouted, but stood her place behind Ratchets pede, her mind already formulating a plan on how to get around it and out into the action.

Ratchet pushed the lever down and the swirling array of colors filled the base. Optimus spoke his famous words and all except the medic transformed and drove through the portal, erupting on the other side where Decepticons were once again digging up a relic that clearly did not need to be in their possession. Optimus silently ordered his team around and they took their positions, waiting for the signal he would give for them to make their moves. They were in a forested area, very different from most of their canyon destinations. Though is stood to point that the relics landed on Earth when it was barely new and most of its vegetation had not yet had much time or chance to grow.

Optimus sent his signal and Arcee swept around the trees silently, pointing her weapons at the vehicons who graciously did the hefty work for Megatron who seemed to be no where on site; a mistake on his part. She began shooting at them and they themselves fired up their weapons, pointing them at the darkened forest that lay around them. Seeing nothing, they fell back to work, lifting up a device that held more than enough clawed spikes to scare any cybertronian.

"Target sighted, I can't tell what it is though."

"Then we use extra precaution." Optimus stated over the open comm. "Everyone, fire!" The Autobots open fired, but kept their blasters pointed away from the device so as not to hit it. The two vehicons who were carrying it fell down in a heap, letting the device fall and dig into the ground. The sound of an electric staff hit all their audio receptors and the four looked to see the continuous flow of electricity being held by Knockout.

"Of course, Megatron would send one of his goons to do his job."

"Well, well, well, I get to snuff four out of five of you. Isn't this just my lucky day?" The narcissistic medic said, walking into the clearing. "What would Megatron do if he found out I finally killed you, Prime."

"Keep dreamin' Con!" Arcee jumped from her safe haven behind the trees and repeatedly shot at the Decepticon, hoping to kill him first. Though she wasn't so lucky as he came after her with his staff when she landed gracefully back onto the damp ground. Spinning around, she swift kicked him and sent him flying back against one of the nearby trees. He snapped the tree in half with brute force, shaking his head from the forming processor ache. Looking up, he shook his servo's before him as she kicked him in the face and sent him farther back into the forest.

Looking down, he saw that his cherry red was now being scrapped to a dull silver grey. "You scratched my finish! For that you shall pay."

"Then get up and fight!" she yelled at him, readying her stance for a more or less fair fight.

As the others fought their way to the device, the vehicons being more defiant on dying this time around, Bulkhead could sense that something wasn't right.

"Go get 'em, Bulk'!" The bot smashed a con's helm between his maces before looking to see Miko up in a tree, taking numerous snapshots for her phone album.

"Miko!"

Optimus turned around himself hearing the name and saw the same as his comrade. "I can't comm. Ratchet, these con's just keep multiplying!"

Optimus slashed through a vehicon and then looked back to the human girl who kept twisting and flipping her phone to get just the right angle for her pictures. "Miko, stay up in that tree until we can get you a ground-bridge back to base."

She nodded, though he couldn't tell if it was her actually comprehending his words or just the girl trying to make him feel somewhat better about her safety. He fell back into fighting, the con's seeming to come out of nowhere.

Moments passed before either Optimus or Bulkhead had the time to look back at Miko. Consequently their poor judgment of timing landed them a visual of the human girl not being there, but instead running through the crowd of fighting Transformers and toward the deadly looking device. BulkHead tried to go after her, but was pushed back by the cons that came after him. Optimus gestured for him to keep fighting as he himself worked his way through the assailants towards her. "Miko." He said calmly, finally gaining a bit of freedom from the fight. "Do not touch that device, we do not know what it contains nor what it does."

"All the more reason to see exactly what it does," she declared, jumping up with excitement.

"Miko!" Time seemed to slow for the Autobot and human as the both touched the device, Optimus going more for the girl than the actual relic. For an instant, everything stopped and they both felt distorted from reality and themselves. When all seemed to be going back to normal, a bright light compressed into the device before bursting out and sending all around it flying off in another direction. Optimus had thankfully grabbed Miko in time to have her safely in his servo's so that she was protected from any harm.

The two though, as being closest to the device, were knocked cold; something very odd and unwanted happening between their minds.

"There, that's it. . Follow the light." Optimus groaned as he awoke, pain surging through his body as his mind recalled past events. "Good. . Good."

"She going to be okay, right, Ratchet?"

"She'll be very much fine, Raphael, we just need to make sure she doesn't go off on her jaunts anymore. . Despite my best efforts at keeping her back." His last sentence seemed to come out disgusted and annoyed. "I'll be awaking, Optimus if anyone needs me." Optimus looked around the room, everything seemed larger than it used to be, as if he shrunk into a new size. Though Ratchet said he was about to wake him, so how could he already be awake, and why had they called him a she?

Sitting up, the mech held his head to be rid of a forming headache, but felt something much different than metal in his movement; hair. Optimus blinked and looked at his servo's that were now replaced with very delicate human hands, painted a deep shade of pink at the tips. He went to speak, asking why he looked this way, but a deep scream beat him to it and he saw. . . His body foolishly dancing around the base in a scared manner.

"Optimus!" Ratchet called, catching up to him. "What's gotten into you?"

"Where am I? Don't tell me I'm in-" The scream came back as the body of Optimus became stiff with fear.

"Bulkhead said you got near the device, I may fear that it has damaged your processor."

"What about, Miko?" Bulkhead asked. "She was near it too."

"Hopefully it doesn't affect humans as it seems to affect Cybertronians." Ratchet said worried, trying to keep the Prime under control.

"Ratchet." Optimus stated, now realizing that his mind was in Miko's body. "I believe that the relic we were fighting for has affected both I and Miko's minds."

Jack laughed and leaned against the rec. area's railing. "Look's like someone's finally taken a step away from excitementville." Both he and Raph laughed before looking back to the teenage girl.

"No, Jack, I mean to say that Miko and I have switched minds." The base fell into a new silence as each person and bot looked between each other with wide eyes and optics.

Miko spoke up her usual enthusiasm gone. "Oh, this is so not happening."

* * *

**First chapter, check! Second chapter, coming up! Hint on how were writing: I'll be updating two chapters at a time, mind and her's, so the chaps might take longer to come out, they might not, depends on our writing moods. Just a heads up if it takes forever. **

**Thank you all for reading, and if you liked it please leave a review to tell us what you think! **


	2. Chapter 2

Melding Minds

**Home or Bust**

"Believe it or not, Miko, but it's happening. Your's and Optimus's consciousness have switched bodies," Ratchet said.

"How could that have happened?" Bulkhead asked.

Ratchet rubbed his chin and he though. "The only think that I can think of is that the relic was what is known as a Mind Melder."

"I thought that was just a myth," Arcee said.

"I wish it were but the Mind Melder is very much real. It was created by the mad scientist Shockwave. Late in the war, he created the Mind Melder and it was used by Decepticons to switch minds with Autobots. We thought we were killing the enemy when we were only killing our fellow comrades. Decepticons gained quiet a bit of Autobot intel because of the Mind Melder. We nearly lost the war because of it," Ratchet explained.

"And now it's in the hands of Megatron," Bulkhead said in a defeated voice.

"Then we'll have to get it back," Optimus said. "Ratchet, can you send a ground bridge to the Nemesis?"

"I could if I had the coordinates, but might I remind you that the Decepticon warship is cloaked and moving constantly. We'll be lucky to find it, let alone board it and get the Mind Melder back."

"Ugh! Talking's not getting us anywhere! Just point me in the right direction and I'll kick some Con butt and get the Mind thingy back!" Miko said punching the air.

"Oh, no you don't, Miko. You're not going anywhere in Optimus's body. In fact, you're staying right here until one of us gets the Mind Melder back," Ratchet said motioning to Arcee, Bumblebee, and Bulkhead.

Miko slouched her shoulders and let out an annoyed sigh. "But I can finally help you and not get squished!" she complained.

"Miko, you're not experienced with an Autobot body and we don't have the time to teach you how to use it," Arcee pointed out.

"I'll learn on the go," Miko suggested perking up.

"No. You're going to stay right here and keep out of trouble," Ratchet said. "That's an order."

"Uh, guys. I hate to break up the party but me, Raf and . . ." Jack looked back at Optimus in Miko's body. "Uh, and Miko, well her body at least, need to get back home. It's getting late."

"Oh, I didn't even consider that," Ratchet said.

"Consider what?" Miko asked.

"Optimus, you're going to have to take Miko's place back at her host parents house. I'm afraid you can't stay here."

"Can't Agent Foweler just call my host parents and make up some story?" Miko asked.

"I would advise against that. It's best of Optimus goes home as you and keeps our cover." Ratchet turned towards Optimus. "Can you handle that?"

"I think so," Optimus replied.

"Alright. It's settled then. Optimus is going home and Miko is staying here."

"Yes! Sleep over!" Miko punched her fist into the air and jumped up in excitement.

Arcee rubbed her optic ridges. "This is going to be a long night."

* * *

Optimus felt awkward riding inside of a vehicle rather than being one. He sat in the passenger side drumming his fingers together. The ride back to Miko's host parent's house was uneventful.

Bulkhead pulled up to the house and opened his door. "Here's you go boss. Good luck tonight."

"Thank you, Bulkhead. It seems I may need it tonight." Optimus began to walk up tot he front door when Bulkhead stopped him.

"Don't forget that Miko has detention tomorrow after school!"

"Right, of course. Good night." Optimus waved as Bulkhead made a U-turn and sped down the road back to base. He felt a longing in his chest to have his body back. He didn't like being so venerable and unable to transform.

With a sigh, he turned back toward the house. He reached the door and froze. Was he supposed to knock or just enter? His hand hovered over the doorknob when the door suddenly opened.

"There you are, Miko. You had me worried. It's late and dinner's almost ready. You can set the table," a short, blonde woman said. She pulled Optimus in the house and lead him towards the kitchen.

* * *

Ratchet stood in his usual spot in front of the monitors when Bulkhead, Bee, and Arcee arrived back. He was attempting to get control of Miko as she attempted to transform in Optimus's body.

"Will somebody help me!" Ratchet shouted.

"Transform!" Miko shouted shaking her arms. "Why am I not transforming?" her left arm smacked into Ratchet sending him flying back.

He stumbled and fell backwards landing on his aft. Everyone heard something crunch beneath his bulk. Pulling the twisted metal from under him, he shouted, "Miko, I needed that!"

"Miko! You need to calm down. Prime's body is not a toy," Bulkhead warned.

Miko stopped and pouted out her lower lip. "But when am I ever going to get another chance to be an actual Autobot! I just wanted to know what it's like to transform," she said.

"If it's alright with Ratchet, I could show you tomorrow." Bulkhead looked over at the medic.

"Oh, alright. If it keeps her out of trouble and out of my way," he said relenting. "But, Bulkhead, you're responsible for any damage she causes. Optimus will have your head if she damages his body.

"No worries, Ratchet. I'll keep a close eye on Miko." Bulkhead smiled and looked over to where Miko had been.

"Scrap."

* * *

Ratchet rubbed his optic ridges as he listened to Bulkhead calling for Miko. "We're doomed," he sighed.

"Is there any way you can control her until we get the Mind Melder back?" Arcee asked.

"I've considered putting her in stasis, but if Optimus needs her expertise's for any reason while he's in her world, I would hate to have to leave him to improvise. For now, we just have to deal with it. Stasis is a last resort," he replied begrudgingly.

"Alright, well, me and Bulkhead will do our best to keep her out of your way but I can't make any promises."

"Thanks, Arcee." Ratchet returned his attention to the monitor. He searched for anomalies that would reveal the location of the Nemesis as it moved through the sky. So far, he'd come up with nothing. He pounded his fist on the control panel. "Blasted human technology! What I wouldn't give for Cybertronian tech right now."

He let out a sigh knowing lamenting wasn't going to find the Mind Melder. "Hang in there, old friend."

* * *

Optimus looked down at the green mush that was before him. He poked at it with what he humans called a fork. After the fiasco in the kitchen, he was doing his best to seem normal, but Miko's host parents were becoming suspicious.

"Miko, you need to eat your vegetables," the blonde woman said.

Optimus nodded his head and stabbed some of the greens. He put the fork and the greens in his mouth just as he'd seen the other humans do. He fought every urge to spit the food back out. Instead, he followed the others exampled and chewed the food. He kept chewing unsure what he was supposed to do with it when he was done. He looked at the four humans searching for signs of what they did with their process food.

Ratchet, I wish you were here to help me, he thought sullenly as he continued the chew.

"Aren't you going to swallow Miko?"

Optimus looked up. The woman was watching him with worried eyes. He maneuvered the food to the back of his throat and forced it down. He now understood what to do with the food.

"Are you alright, sweetie?" The woman reached over and prodded Optimus's face.

"You aren't doing drugs, are you?" asked the man. He waved his fork at Optimus.

"No. No drugs, but I'm not feeling well," Optimus replied.

"I thought something was wrong with you. Well, since you're not feeling well, after dinner you can go to bed. I'll take over the dishes tonight."

"Thank you," Optimus said.

The woman raised an eyebrow. "Hmm. Maybe you should get sick more often. It makes you so much more polite and nice."

After dinner, Optimus climbed the stairs and wandered around the halls looking for Miko's room. He finally found it when he opened a door was was greeted by an oversized Smash Monkey poster.

The room was a mess. Clothes were strewn across the ground and draped over the bed. A electric guitar rested haphazardly on a stand which was connected to loudspeakers. Posters of hard-metal bands adorned the walls along with a picture of Miko's family back in Tokyo.

As Optimus stood there observing Miko's room, he heard the woman call up.

"Miko, before you go to bed, don't foget to take a shower!"

Optimus didn't know what to say or even do. He'd never heard of a shower before and didn't have the slightest idea how one worked. "I will," was all he could think of on the spot. He stepped into the room and quietly shut the door behind him.

He pressed his fingers to his ear. "Ratchet."

Ratchet didn't respond.

Optimus tried again. "Ratchet, come in."

Still no response.

Optimus let out a groan as he remembered he was in Miko's body and not his own. He would have to find another way to get ahold of Ratchet. Looking around the room, he searched for some communication device. As he looked under all the dirty clothes, he tossed them aside into a pile but found nothing. Standing, he felt something in Miko's side pant pocket.

Reaching in, he pulled out her pink cell phone. Thankfully, she had Ratchet on speed dial.

"Optimus, what's it like living like a human?" Ratchet asked.

"Ratchet, I'm in need of your assistance," Optimus said.

"What can I help you with, old friend?"

"How do I take a shower?"

* * *

**Thanks again for reading! As before, my sister wrote this chapter and I will be writing the next. Until the next two chapter! **


End file.
